Young Hearts
by ChristieBrie
Summary: Sweetie Belle has always had a crush on Scootaloo, but is the feeling mutual? First fic BTW, be gentle.


Young Hearts

Miss Cheerilee was giving a droning lecture on the basics of mathematics, not that Sweetie Belle cared. Usually, she would be somewhat attentive and writing down notes, but on this day she seemed…distracted. For some reason, she couldn't help but stare at a certain orange-coated filly seated in front of her. Though she didn't know why, Sweetie Belle had always had a certain admiration for Scootaloo. Maybe it was her spunky attitude or her bright-eyed enthusiasm; all Sweetie knew was that when the pegasus was around, she felt a lot lighter.

When Miss Cheerilee dismissed class for the day, Sweetie noticed Scootaloo trotting over to Twist. She continued to stare at the pegasus; observing how the purple mop of hair bounced as she walked, how her eyes shone in the light, how-

"Ya like what ya see?"

The unicorn was startled by the voice interrupting her trance. Though when she turned to see that it was none other than Applebloom, her mind eased.

"Oh, um, uh…yes?

The yellow earth pony stifled a snicker. She couldn't help but be amused by her embarrassed, blushing friend.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Sweetie, already knowing the answer.

"Ah'm surprised Scoot hasn't caught on yet."

Sweetie continued to blush as she and Applebloom exited the schoolhouse and headed toward the clubhouse.

Scootaloo caught up to them riding her trademark scooter. They chatted about the various ideas they had for getting their Cutie Marks, not even considering the inevitable failure of most of them.

Despite her romantic emotions, Sweetie Belle had always felt comfortable around the young pegasus. She enjoyed watching her and Applebloom bounce ideas off of each other. She loved Scootaloo's eagerness to try anything, and how she could face every failure with a sense of unwavering optimism.

They had just passed the front gate of Sweet Apple Acres when Applebloom came to a 'realization'.

"Ah shoot, Ah almost fergot! Ah can't go crusadin' today. Ah'm s'posed to help Applejack feed the chickens." On that last sentence, the earth pony gave Sweetie Belle a subtle wink. Scootaloo didn't seem to notice.

"Well okay" said the pegasus filly, who then turned her attention to a nervous unicorn. "You don't mind if it's just the two of us, do you Sweetie Belle?"

The unicorn filly had to take a second to recover from the gesture made by the devious, crimson-maned filly.

"Um, no, of course not."

Applebloom wished her friends 'good luck' before trotting home. Sweetie Belle had the oddest feeling that the earth pony's encouraging words were meant exclusively for her.

The two remaining fillies continued their trek to the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle fell silent as they walked, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the orange pegasus.

"You're awfully quiet today."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I've just been thinking, and stuff."

"About what?"

"Um, well I…Look! We're here."

Indeed, they had arrived at their destination. The two fillies entered their wooden lair, which looked about as clean as they last left it. Sweetie Belle grew more nervous with each passing moment. Now, because of the yellow demon she referred to as 'friend', she was with Scootaloo. In a secluded area. Alone. Sweetie Belle was so lost in thought, she barely heard Scootaloo repeat her earlier question.

"What're you thinking about?"

At first, Sweetie wanted to avoid the question entirely, but after thinking it over, she decided, reluctantly, to give a 'less detailed' summary of her thoughts.

"Well, I…have a crush on somepony." she said, looking at the floor.

"Really?" replied Scootaloo. "…what's her name?"

The unicorn grew very anxious, but then something about the question struck as odd.

"How did you know it was a filly?" she asked, looking back up at the pegasus. She noticed that Scootaloo became a little apprehensive at the question.

"Well, it's just, um, you know, there's a lot of ponies like that in this town so I guess I can assume. Can't I?"

To Sweetie Belle, it sounded as if the orange filly was trying (and failing) to act aloof. It was almost as if she…hoped that the unicorn liked fillies. Was it possible that Scootaloo felt the same way to Sweetie the way the latter felt to the former? Sweetie Belle wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

"Do _you_ have a crush on somepony?"

Scootaloo became more timid.

"Well…yeah."

The unicorn stepped toward the pegasus and looked at her expectantly.

"…she's a filly." Scootaloo clarified.

"Is she pretty?"

"…yeah, very pretty."

Sweetie Belle took another step as Scootaloo looked back up. For a minute that lasted an eternity, jade eyes met amethyst.

Their faces were barely a cricket's length apart when a serene silence covered the scene. Nopony said a word, and after a while, it became apparent that no words were needed.

The two pairs of lips made sweet contact, casting the fillies into a state of euphoria that made their young hearts soar.


End file.
